fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Buster Biggs
Buster Biggs (1950- ) was a first basemen for the Sacramento River Cats, the Triple-A minor league affiliate of the San Francisco Giants. He is best known for being the greatest baseball player of all time even though never he had a major league at bat. Buster Biggs was a great player but had many problems, and his biggest was his temper. People knew this about him even when he was in little league. He once got so angry at an umpire that he broke his bat over the umpires head. After the assault charges went through, his family moved to a different town and put Buster back into little league baseball. He completed his baseball career through high school and then ended up getting a full ride baseball scholarship to San Jose State University. One game in college, he was so frustrated at himself for not hitting his fifth homerun of the game, he threw his bat and it went all the way up into the broadcasters booth and knocked out the radio broadcaster. But since he was so good, the team forgot about that incident and just let him keep playing. He led the San Jose State Spartans to win 4 championships in his 4 years with the team. He is also known for being the last player drafted in the 1970 MLB draft. Every team wanted him, but no one would take him because of his attitude. But with the last pick of the draft, the San Francisco Giants took a chance on him. After he was drafted, the Giants sent him straight to play for San Francisco on the major league level. Before he even took his first at bat he started a brawl with the opposing team. In this brawl, 10 people were seriously injured ending their seasons, while almost everyone else had minor injuries. Major League Baseball gave him a 50 game suspension, but it didn’t include the minor leagues. After this, the Giants sent him strait to their triple-a team in Sacramento where he started his historical career. He realized that his temper was doing him nothing but wrong so he decided to clean up his act and never have a temper tantrum again. Once the Giants realized he was so successful in the minors, they never brought him back up. Buster did not miss a single game in the rest of his 20-season career. Since he was in the minors for the rest of his career, he never served that 50 game suspension. If he tried to come back into the majors today, he would still need to wait 50 games. Buster Bigg’s greatest achievement was when his team went into a game that lasted 20 innings. In this game, Buster had 15 at bats. He went 15 for 15 with 10 home runs, 3 triples, and 2 inside-the-park home runs. He dedicated every at bat to his teammates. His teammates would tell you that he was the greatest teammate of all time. He would always help them get better at the game and teach them how to be a better person in general. He helped his team with 15 minor-league championships in 20 seasons. Through these 20 seasons with the team (1970-1990) he put up an astonishing carerr batting average of .571. With 15,000 at bats in his long career he hit a record breaking 8,567 hits and 4,532 were home runs. He was immediately inducted into the Minor League Baseball Hall of Fame and his number 94 was retired from baseball forever. Colton Fair